The present invention is directed to a branching arrangement for use in communication transmission links with a branching zone between an incoming cladded optical glass fiber and a plurality of outgoing cladded glass fibers.
In order to simultaneously supply a plurality of receivers in communication transmission links which utilize optical glass fibers, it is necessary to convey the transmission energy from one transmission channel into another transmission channel or several other transmission channels. To accomplish this task, a branching arrangement is utilized.